What a Thief Cannot Steal
by sessha-chan
Summary: Sidestory 3 for Blood and Circumstance. An Offhand comment from Yuusuke goads Yoko into finding out from Kagome just what it is that he could not manage to steal. light fluff.


**What a Thief Cannot Steal **(from comment inFamily Tiesch7)

**Sessha-chan**

"He never did manage to steal it, did he?" Yuusuke asked Kagome, glancing over at Yoko. Kagome shook her head, her eyes dancing with mischief as her husband shot her a startled glance.

"What did I not manage to steal?" he demanded.

"You're right, Yuusuke-kun. As often as people say that you can steal it you just can't, not even if you're Yoko," Kagome giggled. Yoko growled. She had not answered him.

"And to think he thought he could steal anything,"

"Kagome," Yoko frowned. Kagome smiled up at her irritated mate as brightly as she could.

"It's nothing to worry about, Yoko-kun," she assured him. He did not stop frowning.

"Yeah, it's nothing big, Yoko," Yuusuke grinned, "But it proves me right. There is one thing that you just can't steal,"

"And what is that?"

"Kagome! Yoko! Yuusuke! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called, beckoning them indoors.

"Ah! Food!" Kagome clapped her hands in delight, "Yoko, Help me up," she held her hands up. Yoko sighed and pulled his mate to her feet.

"You will tell me what you and your cousin are talking about," he stated. Kagome giggled.

"Later,"

"Now."

"Later," she put her foot down, "I'm hungry now,"

Yoko sighed as his wife got her way yet again. She would get her way now, but the next argument was his to win so it did not bother him too much. He helped her toddle into the house after her cousin.

Her pregnancy had almost reached full term. There was maybe another month left depending on what side of the family the child decided to take after. Kagome often complained that she felt like a cow – or some other large mammal – and she refused to weigh herself unless it was at a visit to the doctor.

Lunch was filled with sly sideways comments about the one thing that Yoko couldn't steal and stony glares. Kagome did her best to be a buffer between Yuusuke's jibes and Yoko's glares but there is only so much one woman can do on her own. Mrs. Higurashi had no idea what was going on and _Jii-chan_ wasn't helping as he tossed in some choice remarks of his own. By the time the meal was over Kagome was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a nap.

Yoko, of course, was going to have none of that.

Up in their room, which was in the process of being turned into a half-nursery, he finally cornered her.

"What is it that I cannot steal, Kagome?" he purred, staring down at her into her innocent blue eyes. Kagome bit her lip and smiled.

"Yoko, I'm tired. Can't we talk about this later?" she begged. He stood firm against her sheer cuteness.

"Now,"

"Later?"

"Now, Kagome,"

"Is something the matter?"

"Hiei!" Kagome whirled around to greet the fire youkai. Yoko growled. "Hiei, what are you doing back here? I thought you were still with Kurama," she chattered on and on.

From his perch on the windowsill Hiei observed the couple. Kagome's middle looked like it was ready to burst at any moment. Yoko looked annoyed for some reason if the dark looks he was sending Hiei's way was any indication.

_-Problems, Fox?-_

_:She was just about to tell me:_

_-Tell you what?-_

_:That's what I'd like to know:_ the silver kitsune growled at the hybrid. Kagome just smiled at them and slipped her way under the covers, sneaking herself into a nap before Yoko could continue pressing the subject. It wasn't that she didn't want to enlighten him, it was the simple fact that he looked so adorable when he was trying to pry information out of her.

She tucked herself in, ignoring the irritated glare of her husband, and closed her eyes, hiding her amused smiled by presenting him with her back. She heard Yoko sit down in the desk chair as he and Hiei no doubt talked. It was times like this that she was glad that her carefully built mental defenses were tight enough to keep out the _jaganshi._ Where would the fun be if the information Yoko sought could be just plucked right out of her mind like a chocolate out of a box?

So she allowed herself a small smile as she drifted off.

* * *

Yoko stared intently at his sleeping mate as he conversed with Hiei. Hiei had arrived to give him an update on Kurama's situation. Apparently Kurama had gone from hunting down a 'missing nin' to teaching and being taught. The boy he had taken under wing was teaching him the native's way of shaping ki and in return he was teaching how to control youki. Seemed like a fair trade. 

And they were both still female.

_:How many months has it been now:_

_-Three months, give or take a week,-_

_:That long:_

_-That's what I said,-_ Hiei said with a hint of sarcasm.

_:No need to get grumpy:_ Yoko sighed, _:Forgive me. I haven't been able to sleep well as of late:_

_-Nerves, Fox?-_

Yoko cracked a wry smile. _:Strange to think, isn't it? The Great Yoko Kurama, Scourge of the Makai, is loosing sleep over 'first time father jitters,' :_

_-Amusing, if nothing else,-_ Hiei conceded with a wicked grin. _–Does Kagome know that you've been loosing sleep?-_

_:Of course not:_ Yoko sniffed, _:What kind of mate do you take me for? As if I would add another worry to her plate. She has enough to think about what with the shrine, her family in the Makai, Kurama and the baby:_

_-How noble of you,-_

_:I don't need the sarcasm, pyropixy. You try getting mated and see how you handle your first kit:_

_-Like anyone would mate me,-_ Hiei joked.

Yoko shot the hybrid an amused glance. _:One day, Hiei, one day you will find a woman and you will _want_ to stay with her:_

_-Can't see anything like that happening any time soon,-

* * *

_

Kagome had slipped away and was fleeing as quickly as she could. She had managed to distract Yoko just long enough to escape his grasp and flee to the other side of the table. His golden eyes were almost too much for her to resist. She swore, if he asked one more time she'd cave in without another thought.

Of course the desperate mood was ruined when she giggled impishly.

"You think this amusing?" he asked with a purring growl. She nodded and dashed away as he lunged over the top of the table, bypassing the sides completely. Scampering forwards she tipped a chair over to land in his path, buying her a half second of reprieve before she was captured.

And a half second it was before Yoko dragged her, carefully, back.

"Now. Kagome. Tell me what it is that I could not steal," he demanded softly. Kagome grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why Yoko-kun, it was my heart. You couldn't steal it because I gave it to you on my own free will," she smiled.

* * *

AN: Aww! blushes madly That's so adorable! Okay, I wrote this one at something like two in the morning. Forgive the patheticness of it, please. Mind you, for those who don't know, this is a sidefic for another fic: Blood and Circumstance. B&C is book three of a trilogy. Please read them and have fun! 


End file.
